


Oczami kamery.

by Arch_Gibril



Series: Zastępy AUs [3]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, Lampka zaraza na twoją duszę, co by było gdyby, wieczorne wiadomości
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Wydarzenia codzienne interesują nas bardziej, kiedy przedstawia je nam ładna buzia zza szklanej tafli. Niektóre wydarzenia nie są jednak podawane do wiadomości publicznej...





	Oczami kamery.

**Author's Note:**

> Telewizja? Jaka telewizja? Nie będę pisać żadnej telewizji... No i napisałam.

Wybiła siódma. Na tafli lustra wyświetliła się czołówka wiadomości. Za biurkiem dwóch elegancko ubranych aniołów suszyło swoje idealne zęby. 

-Witamy wszystkich serdecznie. Ja jestem Adanael a to jest Juno. W dzisiejszych wiadomościach zobaczycie:

-Najświeższą relację z zamieszek w czwartym niebie,

-Stanowisko Regenta wobec obecnej sytuacji w Limbo,

-Segment modowy, emitowany prosto z Pałacu Dawczyni Wiedzy i Talentu,

-Relację z pożaru Pandemonium

-Oraz ekskluzywny wywiad z Archaniołem muzyki Izrafelem, dotyczący sytuacji geopolitycznej Królestwa. Adanaelu, zacznijmy od zamieszek.

-Tak Juno,zaczynajmy. Jak pewnie większość skrzydlatych już się orientuje zamieszki, które wybuchły się w okolicach czwartego nieba, rozprzestrzeniły się pochłaniając już większość jego obszaru. Do naszego studia dochodzą wiadomości o pojawieniu się regularnego wojska, jako wsparcia dla Regenckiej żandarmerii. Więcej w tym temacie opowie nam Kaliel. Jak toczy się sytuacja Kalielu?

-Dzień dobry. Jesteśmy dzisiaj w czwartym niebie, żeby na własne oczy zobaczyć jak bardzo krytyczna stała się sytuacja. Stoimy właśnie przed gmachem sądu, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu widziano przewodzących zamieszkom. Z tego co usłyszeliśmy do tej pory, jest to dwójka postawnych aniołów ubranych w paramilitarne uniformy. Nam nie udało się ich jeszcze dostrzedz, jednak sądzimy, że jest to tylko kwestia czasu. 

Jak można zaobserwować, tuż za mną dwa oddziały wojskowe, wraz z samym Archaniołem Michałem na czele, prowadzą wzmożone działania w celu likwidacji zamieszek. Wywiad z Archistrategiem został już potwierdzony i odbędzie się jeszcze dziś. Oddaję głos do studia. 

-Dziękujemy Kalielu. A teraz: sytuacja w Limbo pogarsza się z godziny na godzinę.

-Zaiste. Dzika banda, która od tygodni okupuje jedną z bardziej znanych karczm w Limbo, wyszła do prasy z żądaniami. Regent wydał już w tym temacie oświadczenie. Jak przekazuje nam Uzjel, oficjalny przedstawiciel naszego zapracowanego Regenta, “Administracja Królestwa nie da się terroryzować. Zastraszanie nas nie ma szans powodzenia. Wysunięte żądania nie zostaną spełnione, nawet w najgorszym wypadku.” 

-Oczekujemy również komunikatów na ten temat z Głębi, jednak patrząc na obecną sytuację, mogą one być opóźnione.

-Więcej na temat sytuacji w Głębi już za chwilę, ale najpierw Zurael przedstawi nam najnowszy talent spod skrzydła Dawczyni Wiedzy i Talentu. 

***

Razjel machnął ręką, lustrzana tafla przestała pokazywać szczerzące się anioły. Mimo to Gabriel wciąż wpatrywał się w nią z pogardą. 

-Co kazałeś mu przekazać, na temat tych idiotów, że Uzjel tak ładnie przekręcił twoje słowa.

-Kazałem im się wszystkim odpierdolić. I powiedziałem gdzie mnie mogą wszyscy pocałować, jak będą takie idiotyzmy rzucać do obiegu w mediach. Co Samael sobie w ogóle myśli? Że może sobie przetrzymywać innych w jakiejś zaplutej karczmie, i ja będę mu za to płacił? Niedoczekanie jego, rudy wariat i tyle. Będzie się śmiał jak wyślę oddział specjalny, żeby mu skopali dupę. Albo Freya. Co ty na to Raz? Daimon narzekał ostatnio na brak atrakcji, niech się zabawi w przemeblowanie twarzy Ryżemu.

-Rób jak chcesz, ja się muszę wybrać na chwilę do Głębi. Pandemonium płonie już od tygodnia, Lampka chyba znowu z procentami przesadził. Upewnię się, że obaj z Asmodeuszem jeszcze żyją.


End file.
